1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a stretchable display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of portable electronic devices equipped with integrated displays have been developed to satisfy consumer demand. Examples include smartphones, media players, and tablet computers. Users typically want small-sized devices for carrying convenience, e.g., device that may be carried in a pocket or wallet. At the same time, users want large size display screens for visual satisfaction. Thus, manufactures have developed flexible displays. However, these devices have discrete display screens that fold and unfold along one or more hinges. When the hinges bend or are otherwise damaged, the flexible device may be damaged.